Colors of Love
by lyricalemme
Summary: This series is modeled after the stagesoflove drabble challenge on livejournal.
1. Green Attraction

Title: Colors of Love (1/5) Green: Attraction

Fandom: Firefly

Characters: Zoë, Jayne

Pairing: Zoë/Wash, hints of Zoë/Jayne

Prompt: Green

Word Count: 146

Rating: G

Summary: Jayne remembers how he fell in love with Zoë.

Author's Notes: This series is modeled after the stagesoflove drabble challenge on livejournal.

She was beautiful. Legs that went on forever. Mane of dark curls that would gently frame her face on the occasions she left it loose. With her, he didn't just think about sex. He wanted to be the one to make love to her. It was a different feeling for him.

Jayne Cobb didn't get jealous. But he was extremely green when he saw her with Wash. He respected the pilot, no doubt about that. He may have been crazy but he was the best pilot in the 'verse. He got to love Zoë, to be loved by her. He was the luckiest son of a bitch in the 'verse.

Jayne took to teasing them. He remembered when Niska had taken Wash and Mal. The worry on her face. She was scared for them, especially Wash. Would she have been that scared if it was him?


	2. Purple Romance

Title: Colors of Love (2/5) Purple: Romance

Fandom: Firefly

Characters: Zoë, Jayne

Pairing: Zoë/Jayne

Prompt: Purple

Word Count: 218

Rating: G

Summary: Christmas after Miranda, and Zoë feels something unexpected.

Author's Notes: This series is modeled after the stagesoflove drabble challenge on livejournal.

It was their first Christmas after Miranda, and he could tell she was still hurting. Everyone was quiet around her. She spent most of the day in her bunk. No one wanted to disturb her. No one dared. No one but Jayne.

He knocked, tray of food in hand. She opened the hatch, looking like she was about to say something but saw it was him and stopped. She stepped back. "Come in." She reached out her hands to take the tray and moved away from the ladder to let him climb down.

"Thought meebe ya'd like sumthin' ta eat." She looked like she had been crying.

"Thank you, Jayne. That's nice of you." She put the tray on her desk and they stood looking at eat other for a moment. Jayne pulled a wrapped box from his pocket. He handed it to her. She looked at him quizzically.

"Merry Christmas, Zoë." She opened the present and found a set of combs for her hair, set with purple stones. She looked up at him, surprised at the gesture. They were beautiful. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She took a small step back, still very close to him, and looked up at him, chocolate eyes shinning. "Merry Christmas, Jayne." And she smiled.


	3. Red Passion

Title: Colors of Love (3/5) Red: Passion

Fandom: Firefly

Characters: Zoë, Jayne

Pairing: Zoë/Jayne

Prompt: Red

Word Count: 221

Rating: PG

Summary: After getting to know Jayne better, Zoë realizes her feelings. How does she act on them?

Author's Notes: This series is modeled after the stagesoflove drabble challenge on livejournal.

They spent more and more time together and Zoë saw him in a new light. H took care of her. She found herself falling in love with him. It was sweet and something she never expected from Jayne.

One night, she put her hair up in the combs he had given her for Christmas and pulled out a red, silk dress from her closet. She hadn't worn it in ages. It hugged her curves and she smiled at her reflection.

She left her bunk and knocked on his. She heard him say "Come in." and she lifted the hem of her dress to climb down. He was sitting on his bed, gaping at her.

She glided over to the bed and took his hands, pulling him to his feet. He swallowed thickly. She placed his hands on her hips and linked her hands behind his neck.

"Wha' ya' doin', girl?"

"Kissing you." She pulled his lips to hers. His hands tightened on her hips, pulling her closer to him. They stayed that way for a few moments before Jayne gently broke the kiss and rested his nose against hers.

"Ya' sure?" She nodded and he crushed her to him, palming her ass through the material of the dress as they kissed deeply, passionately. She wasn't in that dress for very long.


	4. Orange Intimacy

Title: Colors of Love (4/5) Orange: Intimacy

Fandom: Firefly

Characters: Zoë, Jayne

Pairing: Zoë/Jayne

Prompt: Orange

Word Count: 169

Rating: G

Summary: Zoë sees just how gentle Jayne can be.

Author's Notes: This series is modeled after the stagesoflove drabble challenge on livejournal.

One night, she found herself waiting for him in his bunk. They had just completed another job despite the problems that arose as usual. But it was a close call. She curled up in the big orange chair he had in his room.

He climbed down, clearly unhappy about something. He looked up to see her, sitting in that chair. She was curled up as small as she could get and he came over, picking her up in his arms and sat in the chair, holding her to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, breathing deep. She just needed to be held. She had so much emotion running through her. Love for Jayne. Love for Wash. Guilt for moving on. Pain at all the loss she has suffered. It was too much sometimes for her to contain. And in his arms, as he smoothed out her hair and whispered soothing words in her ear, she found solace from it all.


	5. White Commitment

Title: Colors of Love (5/5) White: Commitment

Fandom: Firefly

Characters: Zoë, Jayne

Pairing: Zoë/Jayne

Prompt: White

Word Count: 185

Rating: G

Summary: Zoë and Jayne share a moment that leads to something more substantial.

Author's Notes: This series is modeled after the stagesoflove drabble challenge on livejournal.

He had taken her to a field filled with white daisies, some place she never expected him to take her. He lay a blanket on the ground and he lay down on it, holding his arms out to her. They had these private moments sometimes, moments that were sweet and tender and she lived for them.

They lay there and relaxed. She felt him pull her hair back from her face and kiss her neck. He tucked something behind her ear. It was a daisy. She smiled and pulled his arms tighter around her.

"I feel blessed ta hol'ya, protect ya' from them nightmares, kiss yer brow when yer sleepy, or take car'a ya when yer sick." He kissed her neck tenderly.

"I feel so blessed to be in your arms right now, Jayne. Nothing could change that."

"Iffen I were ta get so lucky, I'd be mighty glad ta wake up nex'ta ya each day."

"So would I."

It was unspoken, their new commitment to each other. Zoë pressed the daisy in a book, a reminder of their love. Not that she needed one.


End file.
